The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical cables.
Some known data communication cables include pairs of insulated electrical conductors that are twisted together to form a balanced transmission line. Such pairs of insulated conductors are commonly referred to as “twisted pairs.” One example of a data communication cable includes multiple twisted pairs that are bundled and twisted, or cabled, together and covered with a jacket.
It may sometimes be desirable to provide a secure electrical cable to prevent an unauthorized breech of the data being transmitted along the electrical cable. For example, electrical cables used for many military and government communications are monitored and/or secured to prevent the cables from being tapped into by an unauthorized person or entity. But, known monitoring and/or securing methods for electrical cables having twisted pairs are not without disadvantages. One known method for securing electrical cables having twisted pairs includes enclosing the electrical cable in a secure conduit that cannot be tapped into without considerable difficulty. However, enclosing electrical cables in such a secure conduit may be expensive, time-consuming, and/or difficult, for example due to a required robustness of the secure conduit. A known method for monitoring the security of an electrical cable having twisted pairs includes visually inspecting the cable along the length thereof to determine if the cable has been tapped into. But, visually inspecting the length of an electrical cable may take a considerable amount of time, which may result in a delayed determination that the cable has been breached. Moreover, the time-consuming nature of such visual inspection may be prone to operator error and/or may unnecessarily tie up worker capacity.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved monitoring and/or securing electrical cables having twisted pairs.